


Blood Calls To Us

by jynx, snarkasaurus



Series: Servants of the Ring [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Play, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili take care of a little business and have a lot of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Calls To Us

Fili stretched as he woke up slowly, the setting sun restoring his body to alertness. With every rising, he stretched like this, returning life to his limbs. He enjoyed it. He could stay awake during the day, and often did, but he usually felt drowsy when he did. 

He rolled onto his side and propped his head on his hand, watching Kili sleep on. He always woke before his brother did, and he treasured the moments of silence and stillness to just marvel at the perfect creature that was his One. 

Kili was still, curled against Fili’s side, sleeping soundly with his hair spread out on the pillow. It was slightly gnarled from their rutting last night and Fili couldn’t help but reach out to gently undo some of the worst of the knots. He wasn’t overly careful about not waking Kili; his brother could sleep like the dead even when he was living.

Kili twitched and squirmed as he started to wake, mewling softly as he blinked sleepily at Fili. “Morning,” he said, burying his face in Fili’s neck and fitting his body closer against Fili’s.

Fili smiled and wrapped his arms around his brother, rolling until Kili was mostly on top of him. “Morning,” he said, his voice more sleep rough that he’d anticipated. Or maybe it was still raw from being fucked so hard last night. He purred a little, remembering how wild he’d driven Kili with just his mouth. His cock twitched at the thought, and he rubbed it against Kili’s hip. 

Kili settled on top of Fili, straddling his waist and bracing his hands against Fili’s chest. He ground down against his brother and smiled, just a little bit of fang showing. “Someone’s woken up happy,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss Fili teasingly light. He squirmed, teasing, wanting to see how frustrated he could make Fili and show him how much he wanted him.

"I woke up with you. Of course I did," Fili said, sliding his hands up Kili's thighs and around to his ass. He attempted to pull his brother down to rock against him more solidly. "Want you to fuck me while I drink from you." He loved feeding from his brother, and they had gorged last night. 

Kili licked his lips, letting Fili move him as he wanted. "Yeah?" He arched his back, looking down at Fili with a smirk, hands running through the hair on Fili's chest. "You want to drink from me? Where? Where would you bite me?"

Fili grinned, showing his fangs. "If you're fucking me while I'm biting you, wouldn't it have to be your throat? Though I want to feed from here," he said, sliding his hand around to stroke Kili's inner thigh. He scratched with his fingernails, leaving a white trail up to Kili's cock. He wrapped his fingers around it. "And here. Would you let me feed from you here?"

Kili stared down at him, hips rocking into Fili's hand. "Whatever you want, Fee."

Fili reached up and pulled his brother down so that he could have his mouth. He dragged his tongue along Kili's lower lip before plunging it inside for a deep, messy kiss. Someone got nicked by a fang because the coppery sweet taste if blood was suddenly there. Fili growled and stroked his brother's cock slowly. 

Kili pressed down against Fili, hands knotting in whatever hair he could grasp, as he kissed back. The taste of blood made him hungry, even after last night, and the taste and feel of Fili made him hungrier for something else. His hips moved sinuously, rocking into Fili's hand, but he wanted and needed so much more.

“Get the oil,” Fili said, backing up to tease them both. “Get the oil and slick me.” They didn’t really need it, in the sense that the pain felt good, but it made it easier. “Fuck me, brother.”

Kili strained after him, wanting, but he pulled away after a second and rolled away to grab the oil on their bedside table. He grasped it in his teeth before pouncing on Fili, manhandling him the way he wanted him before dropping the bottle into his hand. He popped the cork and slicked his fingers, accidentally spilling some on Fili's stomach, as he leaned down for a kiss. He rolled Fili's balls teasingly before reaching down and sliding a single slick finger inside his brother.

Fili groaned, rolling his hips up into the finger. “More, Kili. Now, dammit.” He hissed as fingers worked him open, wanting to sink his teeth into Kili’s throat _now_. He needed this. He spread his thighs even wider, pulling them back to open himself up for Kili. 

Kili growled softly and added two more fingers, being rough with Fili, making sure he could stretch his fingers apart enough that Fili wouldn't be hurt too much. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed for the oil, slicking himself before pressing all the way in, not wanting to stop, knowing the pain was just making Fili hornier.

Fili hissed, arching into the thrust. “Yesssss.” His fingers scraped against Kili’s skin, dragging white lines down his body. The burn felt so good and his brother’s body pressed against his was perfect. The only thing that could make it better... “Let me bite you,” he asked. “Let me feed, Kee, give it to me.” 

Kili groaned, rocking his hips teasingly slow, and leaned in close. "You don't ever need to ask, Fee. I'll give you everything, anything." He nuzzled Fili, kissing him gently and burying his face against Fili's shoulder, baring his neck for his brother.

Fili nuzzled at his brother's throat, breathing deep. Kili smelled so good, like sex and blood and love. He licked over the spot he wanted to sink his fangs into, and timed his bite with Kili's next thrust. The deep thrust of cock was matched by the deep thrust of fangs, and Fili moaned long and low as blood filled his mouth. 

Kili growled, mouthing and sucking bruises into Fili's shoulder as he moved faster. The fangs in his neck felt so good, the pain an added pleasure, and he moved faster, pounding into Fili. He wanted so badly to sink his fangs into Fili's shoulder as he marked him but he held himself back.

Fili relaxed his body and took the pounding his brother was giving him happily, ecstaticly. His mouth filled slowly with blood, his draws slow to prolong their mutual pleasure. His arms were tight around Kili's body, holding on to the one thing in his life that he treasured above all else. 

"Take what you want, Kee," He said, pulling back just enough to speak. "I want it." Fili wanted to work a hand between them, curl is fingers around his cock to give himself much needed friction, but he refused to let go of Kili. He needed his brother in his arms more.

Kili reached down and wrapped his hand around Fili's cock, stroking tightly, as he sank his fangs into Fili's shoulder. He didn't suck, just let the blood drip into his mouth, savoring the feel and connection with his brother.

Fili groaned, swallowing the blood in his mouth in one blissful moment. Kili's blood, mouth, hand, and cock pushed him past the breaking point, and he came hard. Cool semen spilled between them, easing Kili's strokes and pushing Fili a little bit higher. 

Kili growled softly as Fili gripped him, thrusting just that little harder as he sucked on the skin where he fangs were, drinking just a mouthful, wanting and needing that taste of his brother, his One. It didn't take that much longer before he moaned against Fili's shoulder and came, thrusts slowly until he stopped. He withdrew his fangs and leaned in for a kiss, wanting more of Fili, always more.

Fili opened to Kili this way, too, twining their tongues together to share the taste of blood. His hands stroked Kili's back gently. He savored this. "I love you," he mumbled between kisses. They didn't say the words often--they didn't need to--but he wanted to give voice to what he was feeling. It felt necessary, as necessary as his need for fresh blood. 

Kili hummed happily, slowly pulling out of Fili and twining around him. “Love you too,” he said. He nipped Fili’s lip and slid down his body, licking at his stomach and his come. He glanced up at Fili, dragging his fangs teasingly across his stomach.

His mouth fell open in a low moan, and Fili closed his eyes. "Kee," he murmured, his brother's touch feeling strangely magnified. His fingers found Kili's hair, and twisted into the dark strands. 

Kili pressed down, sinking his fangs slowly into Fili, watching his face as he did so. Kili laved at Fili’s skin with his tongue as he pressed his teeth deeper. He pulled back, licking the bite mark free off blood before sliding down, leaving kisses in his wake, his hair trailing over Fili’s legs. He nudged Fili’s legs apart, nibbling kissing into his skin until he came to the inside of Fili’s thigh. He nuzzled at the soft skin, breathing in Fili’s scent and dragged his fangs oh so lightly across it.

Fili was helpless under Kili's assault. The sharp pain and sensuous drag contrasted with indescribable sizzles across every nerve. They had long since learned that, as vampires, they had no need to wait between bouts of rutting. Their bodies were always ready. True to this, he was ready, once again, to take his brother inside him, or to fuck Kili instead. 

Or have Kili do to him what he had described doing to Kili. 

Kili licked his lips and bit down, sinking his fangs into Fili’s thigh and sucking hungrily. He wanted not only to leave his teeth marks but a bruise, wanted Fili to see it until they fed next, until the moving blood caused the bruise to fade. Kili sucked and drank, reaching up and stroking Fili’s cock. He wanted Fili to do what he’d said, wanted his brother to own him back, but oh, he did so love having Fili like this, spread out and at his mercy. He got off on it and wanted it so much.

He slowly withdrew his fangs and turned his head, nuzzling at Fili’s balls as he stroked him. “Will you?” he asked, gently blowing air over the sensitive skin.

Fili raised his head, staring down at his brother, eyes hot and dark with lust. "Together," he demanded. "Turn. Together, Kee."

Kili pulled away and squirmed his way into position. He nibbled and nuzzled along Fili’s leg, angling his head so he could watch Fili. He reached out and stroked Fili’s hip and the swell of his ass.

Fili immediately attached his mouth to Kili’s thigh, licking and sucking his own mark onto his brother’s skin. His hand crept around, almost without him realizing it, and stroked Kili’s cock, teasing as his teeth broke through skin. 

He took slow sips of Kili’s blood. It was a tease. He knew it was a tease. That was the point. His love’s mouth on him was just as tantalizing, just as desperately wanted as these small mouthfuls of blood. Between the two, he was riding the edge of an explosion again. 

Kili mewled softly against Fili’s skin, wanting to watch more, but turned and starting licking and kissing at his brother’s cock, wanting to feel the reciprocation. He wanted Fili to feed from him, he wanted to be the only nourishment Fili had, as ridiculous as that was. He knew it didn’t work that way but he was a jealous dwarf and loved his brother. And nothing made him less likely to want to share the feel of his brother than when they were in bed.

He teased the slit of Fili’s cock with his tongue before moving his head to gently suck one of FIli’s balls into his mouth.

Fili growled, and dragged his tongue over Kili’s skin, closing the puncture wounds. He wanted this. He wanted this badly. He trailed his tongue up Kili’s thigh, nosing at the juncture of balls, cock, and body. “You taste so good,” he growled, and sucked another mark. “Want this, want it,” he murmured, lips moving against skin. His hand curled around the tip of Kili’s cock, holding it still. His tongue traced the vein, thick and full of blood. “Mine.” 

He turned his head and crefully, so carefully, used the tip of a fang to bite into that vein, and then suck his brother’s cock into his mouth. Blood slid along his tongue, and he sucked, savoring the taste of cock and blood and _Kili_.

Kili gasped, holding still, and moaned loudly. He let his head rest against Fili’s hip and reached out, grabbing onto Fili’s ass and sinking his fangs back into Fili’s thigh. He stroked Fili’s cock, hand tight as he stroked his brother, his own hips trying so hard to move. The pain mixed with the pleasure and Kili wanted so badly to come, to make Fili come too. He let go, panting as he moved his head to mouth at Fili’s cock.

Fili’s fingers gripped tight, holding Kili to him. He didn’t let go, sucking and stroking his brother’s cock. He encouraged Kili to move, to fuck his mouth. He wanted it, he wanted come down his throat, choking him and mixing with the blood. 

Kili licked his lips, nuzzling Fili as he thrust his hips forward. He took a breath and took Fili back into his mouth, sucking and rubbing his tongue along the underside of his cock. He loved the way Fili tasted, how he felt in his mouth, all silk and weight, and perfect. Fili’s mouth felt just as good, cool and wet and everything he wanted.

Fili moaned around Kili’s cock, thrusting gently up into his mouth. He was close again; Kili always kept him close to the edge, simply by being who he was. He wanted, and Kili was cool around his cock, and his leg throbbed with a phantom pulse, and he was just so damned close. 

Kili sucked, gently pressing his fangs against the underside of FIli’s cock. He reached down, gently rolling Fili’s balls before reaching further back and pressing two fingers inside Fili, wanting to give him everything Fili always gave him.

A sharp moan was the only warming he could give before he was coming again. He spilled into cool softness of his brother's mouth, moaning while he did, sucking hard to get Kili to come for him. 

Kili swallowed everything Fili had to give and pulled away from him, laying his head against Fili’s thigh and moaning softly. “Fee,” he said, his hips moving faster. He was so close and wanted so bad.

Fili dug his fingers into the meat of Kili's ass, and let his fangs scrape against the cock thrusting deep into his mouth. He moaned again, wanting, needing Kili to come for him. 

Kili lost it when Fili used his fangs and came with a soft cry. He would be panting if he needed air to breathe and nuzzled Fili’s thigh lazily as he let his body languish in the afterglow.

Fili sucked as much from Kili as he could. Blood and semen mingled in his mouth, the most perfect taste he could think of right now, and he savored it. Eventually, he let Kili's cock fall from his mouth. He nuzzled the thigh closest to his face. 

Kili kissed Fili’s thigh and squirmed so he was face to face with him. He pressed close and tucked his head under Fili’s chin. He made a content and happy noise, tangling his legs with Fili’s. Best way to wake up ever.

Fili wrapped his arms around Kili and relaxed back completely. “Pleasant rising,” he rasped out, amused at how wrecked his voice sounded. 

Kili smiled against Fili’s throat and gave the skin there a little kiss. “We should leave soon,” he murmured. “After we’re sure everyone’s asleep.”

“We should,” Fili said. “I can’t remember. Were we telling Dwalin where we were going? Or did we decide not to?” he stroked his brother’s back idly. 

Kili carded his fingers through Fili’s chest hair. “I think we should, in case someone comes looking for us. He agrees that they need to be stopped. He’d do it but that would look bad. There is lots we can do though.” Kili was suddenly feeling twitchy, anxious to go out there and destroy the people who had hurt and badmouthed their family.

Fili felt the twitching and knew what it was for. “Patience, brother. Soon enough they will pay for their words and their actions. And we will fuck over their corpses, after gorging on their blood. It’s a good thing there is so many of them,” and he smirked. “We can kill them all, feed until we are sated, and still make it look like something else.”

Kili leaned up and kissed Fili’s smirk. “We’re going to get spoiled, drinking as much blood as we have lately. And people keep saying such mean things about our uncle. I almost hope they never stop.”

Fili laughed, and kissed Kili again. “They’re fools,” he said. “You’d think they would know better.”

“They should,” Kili agreed. “The line of Durin is protected.” He squirmed away and straddled Fili, running his hands over his chest. “You’re gorgeous, Fee, and perfect. Part of me doesn’t even wanna leave the bed right now.”

Fili smiled up at his mate. “I think you’re wrong. You’re the one who is gorgeous and perfect.” he slid his hands up Kili’s thighs, settling them on his hips. “How shall we kill them?”

Kili smiled down at him, moving his hips in a circle over Fili’s teasingly. “Do we wanna make it look like a wolf or something else?”

Fili frowned thoughtfully. “We haven’t used a wolf recently, that would work. And give us a reason to fuck while covered in blood.” He grinned, baring his fangs. 

Kili grinned, biting his lip with his fang. “I’d like that. You still owe me a pounding. And what better way then covered in blood?” He looked down at Fili and then over at the window. “We’ll make it look like wolves. Maybe scatter the body parts? Gnaw off some extremities?”

“All the better to torture you with, brother,” Fili smirked. “Or them, I suppose. Oooh!” He gave Kili a filthy grin. “Let’s make them watch you get pounded.”

Kili brightened. “Tie them up and make them watch? Maybe make a point with one of them first, just enough to get all bloody?” He squirmed happily in Fili’s lap, leaning down and kissing Fili, nose to nose. “And then we’ll make them pay.”

“Yes,” Fili hissed on a long note. “Rip one of them apart, get completely covered in blood, and then you,” and he kissed Kili hard and fast, “will scream my name while we rut in front of them. Make them see that some of the whispers they share are truth, and that there’s nothing they can do about it?”

Kili slid off Fili and curled up with him. “Yes, Fili, please. Let’s go, let’s go do it now. Please, please?” He nuzzled Fili, running his hands over his brother’s body. “My fangs ache. I want them now.”

Fili grinned, sharp and feral. “Yes, Kili. We will go. First to Dwalin, then to those that would plot against our uncle and the line of Durin.”

~*~*~

“We are going now,” Fili said simply, looking at Dwalin. “We will destroy those who have dared to plot behind the king’s back.” 

Dwalin gave him a sober look. Inside, he wondered if these two were just going to get more terrifying as time passed. They were still much as they had been when first found, like a pair of puppies, eager to play and have fun and enjoy life--often by fucking and gorging themselves into a stupor. Other times, they were the most terrifying creatures he had ever seen, and he wanted to do nothing more than pretend they didn’t exist . “Do you have a plan?” he asked, pushing away the fear. It would do him no good now. 

Kili nodded and smiled. “Wolves. It’s been a while since we did those. I heard rumors of a pack wandering too so it will make it easier for others to believe.” He was dressed in darker colors with his hair pulled back into a ponytail so he would be harder to see. It would also be better for them all if they got seen because blood did not stand out on black like it would on his normal blue.

Fili leaned against the wall. “Do you want to know the details?” he asked with a smirk. 

“No, it’s better if I do not,” Dwalin said hastily. He suspected the plan included rutting and gorging, and it made him uncomfortable to think about. He also refused to consider one of the reasons it made him uncomfortable was that the mental image of Kili and Fili together that way was more arousing than it should have been. Such as at all. The boys were like his sons in many ways, he had no desire to consider what they looked like when they were doing _that_. “Take care of each other,” he said. 

Fili’s smirk grew. “Don’t we always?” 

:::

The two of them had snuck into the homes of the dissenters and gathered them in one of the smithies, locking it down, making it look like they had been meeting. Kili had bound them all, intent on keeping them all immobile until the end. There had been very little fuss or resistance since they’d been sure to bash them all on the head enough to move them without issue. There was a long table that Kili had strewn with wine bottles and leftover food and plates. Fili had found papers and maps that were stark evidence of their treason. 

There wasn’t much to do until the dwarves came around so they had made themselves comfortable, Fili sitting in one of the chairs with Kili in his lap as they both sipped wine. The alcohol didn’t do much for them but they had learned early on to at least make it look like they were still normal dwarves, and normal dwarves drank and ate. Wine, at least, did not make them ill and they had found ways of making it look like they had eaten the food given to them without actually doing so.

Kili was nuzzling Fili in boredom when he noticed that the dwarves were starting to rouse and nudged his brother gently.

Fili smirked. “Did you pick the one you want to bathe in?” he asked, kissing along Kili’s jawline. 

“We should make a point, right?” Kili said, tilting his head to give Fili more room. “Why not start with the short, ugly one? I’m not sure it’s actually a dwarf, though. It could be something else. It’s too short and ugly. Maybe it’s a goblin in disguise?”

There was a roar of outrage from the dwarf in question, the leader of the group, and he struggled against his ropes. The other dwarves were watching in fear, probably recalling all the whispers about the strange princes.

Fili laughed, and it wasn’t a pleasant sound. “Could be,” he said with a smirk, and gently pushed Kili off his lap. “Only a goblin would be so stupid as to plot so openly after all.”

The dwarf they were maligning, Baldur by name, struggled harder. “You and your uncle are abominations!” he screeched. “Your mother should have smothered you in your cradle! But then, what would you expect from a slut of a dwarf that spreads her legs for anything that moves?” 

Quicker than the human eye could follow, Fili was on him, slamming his head back against the high back of his chair. “You are not worthy to even think our mother’s name,” he hissed, his fangs exposed and close to Baldur’s face. “Do not dare to speak a word about her. You have earned yourself a slow death, fool.” He stepped back, looking at the captives they had assembled. “You have been judged and found guilty of treason,” he told them all. “You are sentenced to death.”

Kili slunk around the back of Baldur’s chair, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Maybe we should leave you ‘til last. Make you watch as we kill your comrades and know it is all your fault. You have a wife in your house, do you not? Maybe we should drag her out here to have you watch her die. Would you like that, traitor?”

Baldur stayed silent, a faint tremor in his shoulders and jaw. Kili opened his mouth and ran his fang across the other’s neck, teasing, and licked his quickly fluttering pulse. Kili looked over at Fili, smiling.

“Do you have a preference, brother?” he asked.

“Only that I think you are correct. He should be left for last. Know that he is responsible for all of their deaths.” Fili studied the other dwarves thoughtfully. 

“Are you going to...to...” asked one, a young dwarf that probably had no idea what he was really doing. He was trembling so hard that his chair was shaking. Kili recognized him as Pefli, youngest brother of Dorfli and Alfli, both of whom were tied to other chairs.

“Going to what?” Fili asked curiously. “Kill you? Yes.”

Pefli whimpered. “I...I meant--” he choked on the words, eyes flicking frantically between the princes. “Hurt us?”

Fili frowned. “Well. Yes,” he said, confused. He’d thought that part was obvious. 

Kili went over to the dwarf and cupped his face, looking at him curiously. “We only want your blood. We are each other’s Ones. Only your blood interests us.” Kili reached up and played with Pefli’s long black hair with its two braids. The child--for that’s all he really was--was scared, so scared, and Kili could smell it. It was intoxicating. “This one, brother, I think.” It would be a mercy as well, to kill the youngest first.

Fili came up behind Kili, and looked down at the dwarf. Tears now streaked his cheeks, and he smelled so sweet with fear and terror. “Yes,” he agreed, reaching out and tugging lightly on one of the braids. “This one.” Faster than anyone but Kili would have been able to see, he tore through the ropes and lifted Pefli in his arms, back to his front. He kept one arm tight as steel around the dwarf’s middle, using the other rip open his tunic and expose his shoulder as well as tilt Pefli’s head to the side. “Feed with me, brother,” he said, eyes hot on Kili’s. “Let us share him.”

Kili stepped forward, sandwich the crying dwarf between them and kissed Fili hungrily before nuzzling the dwarf’s shoulder. He sank his fangs down at the end of Pefli’s collarbone and drank as he felt Fili drink from the dwarf’s neck. There were cries and gasps of horror from the other captives, whispers of it’s true! rang out behind them. Kili didn’t care, too interested in his meal, but drew back once the boy’s flails started to weaken.

Fili looked at him and withdrew his own fangs. With a smile at Kili he grabbed the boy’s head and with a sharp twist broke his neck. Kili smiled and dug his fingers into the boy’s chest and ripped, doing his best to make it look like wolves. Fili helped, the two of them scattering the body parts around the smithy, using fangs and fingers, getting blood and guts everywhere. Kili smashed open the boy’s ribs and pulled out his heart while Fili used his fangs to rend the boy’s legs. 

Kili rocked back on his heels and sank his fangs into the heart, drinking more of the blood before crawling over to Fili and offering him the heart. 

Fili took it, drinking deep, his eyes locked on Kili as he did. He was coated in blood, face and hands slick with it. Strands of his hair, even pulled back as it was, stuck to his cheeks. He was hard in his trousers, the carnage a heady aphrodisiac on it’s own. The sight of his brother, his beloved, as wantonly destroying as he did, added to it. 

He dropped the drained heart to the ground, reaching and pulling Kili to him to lick some of the blood off his face. “Are you ready?” he growled, and licked over Kili’s mouth. His hands traveled down to grab Kili’s ass and pull him in close, grinding their cocks together.

Kili moaned, kissing Fili as he climbed into his lap and started pulling at his tunic. He wanted so bad, wanted his brother's skin, his fangs, his cock. He licked the taste of blood from Fili's lips, hands abandoning their attempt to get his clothes off and settled for stripping himself. He ground his hips against Fili, feeling how hard his brother was for him and wanting.

"Fee," Kili whined. "Please, I need you so bad."

Fili grinned, and slipped his hand into his pocket for the little vial of oil. He pulled it out, his other hand undoing the placket of his pants. "Get naked," he growled. "Let them see what they will never have." He tipped the bottle into his hand, and slowly stroked the oil down the length of his cock, watching Kili strip.

He heard a retching sound and looked over to see the leader looking utterly repulsed. "Does it bother you to see such a fine male form as my brother's?" He asked with a dangerous smirk. 

"You are an abomination!" Baldur, the leader, spat. "You are unnatural in all ways!"

Fili grinned widely. "The only thing unnatural about me is how loudly I can make my brother scream," he purred, and pulled Kili to him. He controlled his brother's fall and let gravity help him impale Kili in one long, smooth stroke. 

Kili groaned, grabbing onto Fili's shoulders and pressing close. He licked at the blood on Fili face and nuzzled into him. "You're gonna make me scream?" he asked. "Do you promise?" He gave a little bounce, completely ignoring their audience.

“Scream so loud, people are going to hear you for miles,” he promised. He grabbed Kili’s hips and leaned back against...whatever it was behind him. He didn’t know, and he didn’t care. he used it for leverage, though, pulling Kili down to match every thrust upwards. 

Kili leaned forward and braced himself against Fili's shoulders as he slid up and down on Fili's cock. He licked his lips, mouth falling open as he moaned for more. "Fee, you feel so good." He leaned in and kissed him. "But you're not pounding me.

Fili grinned. “I did promise you a pounding, didn’t I?” he asked, and pulled Kili up and off of him. He turned Kili until he was on his hands and knees, and slid back home. “I always keep my promises.” He set a brutal pace, long, hard strokes that pounded his brother’s body, just the way he’d promised. Fili looked up from the long smooth line of Kili’s back to the disgusted, horrified gaze of the leader. “He is mine, and you will never have anything half as good,” he hissed. 

Kili was vocal, grabbing at the floor and digging his fingers in. He braced himself better and gave himself up to Fili, watching their captives hazedly. He loved how Fili made him feel and he let him know it. The disgusted looks they were given only made Kili louder, going down to his elbows and wrapping a hand around to grab his cock. "Fee," he whined softly.

Fili knew what Kili wanted, and he wasn’t going to give it to him yet. He used the new angle to fuck Kili that much harder. His fingers dug into Kili’s hips, and the slapping of their flesh echoed through the air. 

“You are not worth our time,” Fili said. “Your petty treason has been dealt with, and you will die for your crimes. And we will fuck and rut in your blood, the same as we are doing to this dwarf.” And then he grabbed Kili’s shoulder, pulled him upright, and twined his fingers around his brother’s cock as he sank his fangs into his throat. 

Kili shouted and reached back, burying his fingers in Fili's hair and rode him harder. He didn't last much longer between the fangs and Fili's hand and everything. He came with a scream, arching back and down against Fili and collapsing limp against him. He nuzzled Fili lazily as he recovered, nibbling kisses along his jaw. He tugged on Fili's hair teasingly, rocking just a little to encourage Fili to come too.

Fili let himself come quickly after that, thrusting deep into Kili. He slowed his drinking, dragging his tongue over Kili’s throat, and raised his head again, looking at the dwarves around them while he cradled his naked, sated brother in his arms. “You will die. All of you. But before we kill you, we will have your apologies.”

"Apologies for what?" a dwarf demanded. "For telling the truth of your perversion?"

"We will not apologize to abominations!"

"You think you'll get away with killing us? You won't! People will rise up against you Durins!"

Kili licked his lips and pulled away from Fili to crawl over to the closest dwarf and pulled himself into his lap. Kili toyed with the dwarf's beard and pulled out the beads and gems as he did, dropping them on the floor. He grabbed the other dwarf by the hair and pulled his head, baring his neck, and sank his fangs into the rugged flesh while his meal thrashed as much as he could as restrained as he was.

Fili smirked as the dwarves around them ranted, raved, or screamed, as their personality dictated. He stood, not bothering to do up his pants. “You will apologize, one way or another. Whether it is to us or to Mahal, you will rue the day you spoke against the house of Durin.” He grabbed the nearest dwarf and lifted him, chair and all, wrenching his head aside so that he could feast on the blood pulsing just below the surface. 

One by one, they subdued every last dwarf, taking only enough blood to render them unconscious. There were many of them, so even though they were forced to restrain themselves and not glut themselves, they were still blood-drunk by the time they met again in front of the leader. 

“We would have your apology, dwarf,” Fili said, idly twisting his fingers in Kili’s hair. 

Kili leaned against Fili, licking a bit of blood from his cheek. The iron taste lingered in his mouth and his smiled, wanting nothing more than to peel Fili out of his clothes and play in all the blood that was covering the smithy. He wanted to roll in it, to paint Fili in it, to have more sex with him in it.

"I will not apologize to the likes of you," Baldur snarled, struggling as much as he could.

"Together?" Kili asked Fili. 

Fili smirked and kissed his brother, slow and lingering. He was putting on a show for the scum in front of him. “Together...and let’s make him enjoy it.” He looked at the leader of this little rebellion, this Baldur. “After all, I can smell just how much he’s aroused by us.” 

“Lies!” spat Baldur. 

“The nose never lies,” Fili crooned, releasing Kili to stalk toward their final living captive. “You were aroused by how wanton Kili’s enjoyment of my cock was, how loudly he screamed. You get off on the brutality.” His hand shot down and gripped Baldur’s crotch, firm enough that there would be no lying. “I can feel it.”

Kili pressed against Fili's back, watching as Baldur bit his lip to keep from making any noises. Kili nibbled lightly on Fili's ear and watched the former leader. He grinned, an idea coming to him, and slid around Fili to crawl into Baldur's lap. He looped his arms around his neck and ground down just the slightest.

"He does like it," Kili said, leaning back just enough against Fili. "A lot." He looked back at the leader and rubbed himself against Baldur, smearing him with blood, and continued to grind against him. He was tempted to see if they could get the leader off, to make him wither with shame before they killed him.

Fili smirked, sliding his hand up to stroke Kili as he writhed in the traitor’s lap. “Look at his eyes,” he purred, watching the despair and dismay creep in. “Make him love it, brother.” 

Kili bit his lip, biting back his moan, and worked at undressing the leader. He got his shirt and vest off and ran his hands over his chest, pinching viciously at his nipples. Baldur growled and thrust up against Kili, giving in to the inevitable and deciding that at the very least he would go out with a bang.

Fili chuckled darkly, and worked to keep Kili interested. This was more fondling and teasing his brother while he sat in another’s lap than it was anything else. It was torture for this dwarf, though, to have such an attractive male in his lap, and not be able to touch. Fili could see it. “Isn’t he beautiful?” he asked Baldur. “All flushed skin and long, lithe body? The way he moves so easily.”

Kili laughed, leaning more into Fili as he arched his hips into his hand. "You say the sweetest things, brother." He watched the other from lowered eyes, seeing the flush high in his cheeks and the way he was panting and rutting against Kili. Kili slid back off his lap and tilted his head to kiss Fili. "Let me have your knife?" he whispered to Fili.

Fili slipped it from it’s sheath and handed it to him, kissing him. He thought he might know what Kili was planning, and smirked when he realized that Baldur’s eyes were closed and he wouldn’t see it coming. 

Kili went to his knees, setting the knife down on the floor silently, and reached out to unlace the other dwarf's breeches. Baldur's eyes opened, watching with lust darkened eyes, as Kili pulled his cock out. He leaned back against Fili's legs and have the other a couple of uninterested strokes, enough that the leader's head fell back. Kili smiled up at Fili and picked up the knife and, with a firm hand on the cock, brought the knife up and sliced it off.

Fili smiled when Baldur started screaming. “You didn’t really think he would ever be interested in someone like you, did you?” he asked. “Filthy, traitorous scum like you?” 

Kili stood, holding the bleeding flesh and knife, and forced Baldur’s mouth open and shoved it in. "You didn't have anything interesting at all anyway. No wonder you wanted to sow so much discontent; its the only thing you can sow." He pressed the knife to Baldur's throat. "You will keep it in your mouth, do you understand?"

Baldur made a frantic sound, but didn’t let go of the severed part. The terror wafting off him was sweet, and it was making Fili hungry. He pulled Kili to him again, and kissed him deeply, controlling the kiss. “He is going to feed us. Him, we will drain, and I will fuck you again, until we’re both sated.” He cupped Kili’s cock in his hand. “Or you could fuck me.”

"Or both," Kili said, leaning into Fili and letting his brother dominate the kiss he pulled him into. Kili broke the kiss and nuzzled Fili. "Fuck me, but don't let me come. Then I can fuck you. If you want, that is."

Fili grinned. “I want that.” 

So they did. 

::::

Dwalin watched the fire, wondering, against his will, what the boys were doing. He didn’t really want to know what they were doing, didn’t want to know if they were ripping or rending or rutting, but as he stared at the flames, he found his brain drawn irresistibly toward it.

He was startled, then, when he suddenly had a lapful of bloody, wiggling dwarfling. Kili had just gotten too big for this when he had been bit but it didn't seem to matter to him. Dwalin felt someone against his back and knew it to be Fili. Where one was the other was always close behind. 

"It is done," Fili said from behind him, resting his chin on Dwalin's shoulder.

Kili smiled, showing his fangs, and looked incredibly pleased with himself. "Those who know what they were part of will see it as a warning but the rest will see it as wolves."

Dwalin nodded, taking in the way Kili's hair stuck to his neck and the lack of smell on Fili that they had cleaned themselves before seeking him out. He appreciated the forethought and reached out to ruffle Kili's damp hair.

Fili came around and sat down on the floor, leaning against Dwalin’s leg. “It was fun,” he said. “And they tasted good. So good.” 

Kili rested against Dwalin and hummed softly. "We cleaned up after ourselves. And we didn't glut. We were good."

"You boys are always good," Dwalin said, trying to smile. He reached down and gave Fili a gentle pat on the head as Kili made himself comfortable.


End file.
